Dias contados Vida e Morte
by bela-isa23
Summary: Como é a visão de Saori Kido sobre toda a sua obrigação de Deusa? Desmascare Atena e compreenda que com os Deuses do Olimpo ninguém pode.


Dias contados - Vida e Morte

_Por:_ Isabela Untouchable

_Gênero:_ ANGST, DARK LEMON

_Classificação:_ NC-17

Nota da Autora

Essa fanfic é baseada no mundo criado em Cavaleiros dos Zodíaco e Brumas de Avalon (livro de Marion Zimmer). Foi feita apenas para diverção, sem fins lucrativos. A continuação está nos meus planejamentos, pretendo completar esta fanfic antes de me dedicar à outras.

Qualquer problema, dúvida, sugestão, 

* * *

I- Revolta

Há aqueles poderosos que fizeram qualquer coisa, por mais humilhante que fosse, para serem poderosos. Mas, muito diferente desses, existem aqueles que já nasceram grandes e em todas as sua façanhas um toque do seu poder é mostrado e adicionado. Façanhas nobres, sem rebaixar a sua pessoa comparando à títulos baixos, comparando à humanos.

Assim são os Deuses e ninguém melhor que eu para descrevê-los desta maneira. Sempre mostram a superioridade, competindo uns com os outros por reconhecimento e liderança e não têm compaixão por seus fantoches, meros humanos que trabalham a fim de que o resto da humanidade balance a cabeça positivamente dizendo: "Vossa Divindade é imensamente bondosa".

Confesso que já fui esnobe. De uma infância repleta de servos de prontidão para beijarem meus pés se necessário e muito luxo não podia haver diferentes resultados. Meu bom pai adotivo nunca fizera objeção aos meus atos egoístas, talvez pela suspeita de que aquela era, na realidade, a vontade da Deusa Atena dentro de mim.

Não. Aquela era eu. Foi aos 12 anos que perdi minha personalidade, vendo com meus próprios olhos meu corpo ser movido por uma vontade que não era a minha, era a de Atena. Sim, a Deusa afastou os males de Possêidon, Saga e de inúmeros outros Deuses destruidores da Terra e conseguiu o amor do povo. Sempre agiu pensando no geral, nunca em uma só pessoa, a não ser Ela.

Agora ouso dizer que todos os Deuses agem por necessidade própria, benefício próprio. Nela, Ela sempre pensou, enquanto esqueceu das vontades do corpo que guiava e dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, um punhado de homens que deram suas vidas e destinos nas suas mãos.

Foi com desespero que enxerguei meu corpo ser exposto ao frio sem nenhuma proteção; que senti desejos sufocados pelos fios atados às minhas mãos; que odiei pessoas que fui obrigada a abraçar sem vontade.

Está vendo como é simples odiar uma humana? Aposto que, enquanto faço essas declarações, o egoísmo de que falo não é por você dirigido à Atena, mas sim à mim. Fácil estar no seu lugar, somente escutando; porém venha ocupar o lugar que ocupei todos esses anos, vivendo sem viver porque alguém me controlava enquanto tomava um refresco no Olimpo.

Agora tente odiar como eu odeio uma Deusa, que salvou o mundo com todo a sua egocêntria, mas ainda sim salvou o mundo. Ninguém sente o que eu sinto, nem mesmo os Cavaleiros que juraram ter todo esse tempo amado a Deusa e Saori ao mesmo tempo.

Enganados. Eu nunca fui aquele rosto bondoso que acolhia à todos, que dizia sim a paz mas ainda apoiava seus fantoches à lutar até perder todos os sentidos. Obviamente ganhei humildade depois de viver sob um poder imensamente maior que o meu, mas esse poder não me agrada (e repetirei isso quantas vezes necessárias). Todavia, má eu não sou, só sou humana.

A Deusa Atena fazia o máximo para que eu fosse amada por todos, já que a representava. Mas eu nunca quis ser amada por todos se este amor fosse falso. E não era só falsidade minha, mas também Dela. Quantas vezes sinais da sua ira eram marcados secretamente em meu corpo? Inúmeras, incontáveis! E nem sempre por provocações maléficas, às vezes por atos protetores dos Cavaleiros.

Mas agora estou livre. Não sei por quanto tempo, mas temo que, nesses dois anos dois anos, terei minha vida em um espaço curto de 9 meses que já estão correndo.

* * *

No dia em que fiz 14 anos, os Cavaleiros foram desafiados para a pior luta dentre todas, contra a Deusa Hera, que estava obviamente usando um corpo humano muito forte, a encarnação de Cassius que outrora disputou a armadura de bronze de Pegasus com Seiya. Foi uma luta desleal porque Shiriu de Dragão, Seiya de Pegasus, Shun de Andrômeda e Hyoga de Cisne lutaram contra apenas um cavaleiro de Hera, mas este muito poderoso.

Todos perderam seus sentidos básicos, lutando bravamente, exceto Seiya que tinha uma defesa e recuperação muita rápida. Isso devia a minha presença, pois ele sempre fora o protegido da Deusa Atena, assim Ela o cedia mais força.

Enquanto eles lutavam, eu, movida por Atena, utilizava o báculo mágico para evitar que a Lua se aproximasse da Terra, pois Hera era astuta e seu plano para ocupar a marionete de Atena (eu) fora bem planejado. Lembro-me da extrema dor em meus braços e dos meus olhos, que estavam petrificados pelo poder superior que evitava as lágrimas.

Finalmente a pessoa por quem eu mais ansiava por ver chegou. Ikki, Cavaleiro individualista, atingiu fatalmente Cassius com todo seu poder, e então o suor de raiva da Deusa escorreu pela minha testa. Ela não permitia que Ikki fosse mais forte de Seiya, e então levantei minha mão na direção de Cassius.

Um fio prata que só eu podia enxergar saiu do meu corpo e entrou no peito do campeão de Hera, que teve força para levantar-se e revidar o golpe do Cavaleiro de Fênix. Era deste modo que os Deuses e Atenas em principal conseguiam meu ódio, manipulando humanos que não sabiam o que protegiam ou contra quem lutavam. Ikki voou metros de distância e caiu com um baque surdo que me fez sofrer mas do que eu podia suportar.

Graças à atenção de Atena na luta, eu consegui fugir por um segundo de sua manipulação.

- Ikki!- gritei por vontade própria.

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade e fitou-me, quieto. Sangue saiu de sua boca e ele tossiu. Não conseguia desvendar seu pensamento, pois não tinha expressões claras. Fechou os olhos, confiante, quando Seiya se levantou magicamente.

Uma cena que eu estava farta de ver era o cosmo de todos os Cavaleiros serem tirados à força (e disso eles não sabiam) para serem acumulados no Cavaleiro de Pegasus. A Deusa sempre conseguia o que desejava quando fazia isso e não tardou para que Cassius fosse derrotado.

Neste momento o grito de Hera ecoou do céu e então eu fechei os olhos, participando do teatro, e a Lua voltou ao normal. Nem Atena conseguia suportar meu cansaço então cai no chão, sujando minha roupa e soltando o báculo. Alguns Cavaleiros gritaram o nome da Deusa e então Ela me obrigou a levantar.

Novamente em histeria pela dor, fui ao encontro dos jovens feridos. Atena obrigou-me a ir direto abraçar Seiya, um menino convencido por ter o amor da Deusa e com ar superior. Certamente eu não gostava dele, mas o que me consolava era o fato dele poder estar sob a mesma força poderosa que eu.

Mesmo machucado, toda vez que eu o abraçava ele procurava encostar nos meus seios sem que ninguém percebesse, inclusive Atena (ou ela simplesmente não ligava). Odiava a insensibilidade daquele Cavaleiro, não conseguia sentir prazer naquilo, e no momento em que o abracei naquele dia não foi diferente. Da minha boca, saíram palavras sábias e orgulhosas do empenho deles e todos os Cavaleiros, com a exceção de Ikki e Shiriu, responderam me louvando.

- Esse é o dever dos seguidores de Atena - diziam. A minha pena era porque acreditavam nas suas palavras e nas minhas.

Shiriu e Ikki não pareciam gostar de mim, mas sempre louvavam a Deusa. Me amavam quando eu estava lutando, mas em épocas calmas eu era somente uma conhecida. Talvez por essa falta de atenção que eles me davam eu simpatizava com eles, visto que os outros me sufocavam.

- Hoje haverá comemoração - minha boca proclamou e eu senti um arrepio na espinha.

* * *

Uma hora depois os Cavaleiros eram tratados na mansão Kido. A comemoração da qual tinha falado começava a ser preparada na floresta atrás da mansão, e enquanto isso fui para o aposento onde todos estavam.

- Contratei os melhores médicos para os melhores lutadores- sorri.

- Saori, você é muito bondosa - disse Hyoga

- Feliz aniversário - disseram todos num coro, com exceção de Ikki, que estava olhando através da janela como se não prestasse atenção no que eu dizia. Mas eu sabia que ele prestava, porém pela impaciência da Deusa ela não tinha essa consciência.

- Muito obrigada. Há uma pessoa que vai nos explicar o que será comemorado hoje.

- Não iremos festejar seu 14o ano?

- Não, isso não tem importância. - fiquei com um pouco mais raiva. Havia 2 anos que não comemorava meu aniversário, lutando e fazendo tudo conforme a Deusa planejava. Meu corpo e a identidade Saori eram só inutilidades para ela.

Sai da enfermaria improvisada em direção ao meu majestoso quarto. Cama de casal bem no centro, decoração em tons pastéis, estatuetas de ouro maciço, varanda, portas para um super banheiro e um super closet; "Digno de uma Deusa", pensei, com desgosto. Quando estava sozinha, Atena me liberava um pouco, e pude então cair na minha macia cama e ficar alguns minutos em repouso. Não era preciso eu ver para saber que todos os hematomas do meu corpo tinham sumido; eu tinha que ser impecável.

Enquanto cochilava a dúvida que mexia com meus pensamentos era a tal comemoração citada. O que seria? Atena deixaria alguém ditar a sua comemoração? Não, não era o jeito dela. Mais provável seria outra pessoa sob seu controle fazer o discurso.

Depois de meia hora minhas pernas voltaram a ser obrigadas à levantar. Fui até um espelho alto e me despi. Apanhei uma toalha e, em vez de ir ao banheiro, como eu pensava, fui até a janela e acenei para Seiya, que estava no jardim. Ele retribuiu o aceno e ainda acrescentou um sorriso malicioso, talvez por notar a toalha enrolada.

"Que vergonha, que abusada!" pensei de Atena. Finalmente fui para o banheiro e me enxagüei na jaccuzzi. Muitas teriam inveja de mim por desfrutar de tais confortos, mas não suspeitavam o que eu pagava em troca. Novamente fiquei livre do controle da Deusa (ela não gostava de mover uma mão para ensaboar uma mulher), e acabei o banho. Me enxuguei e no closet procurei, por vontade própria, um vestido.

- Vossa Divindade sabe que eu tenho bom gosto, não é, maldita?

Escolhi um branco com saia estufada e fios cruzados nas costas. Era bom escolher um modelo do grado de Atena para que ela sempre me deixasse livre essas horas, que eram poucas. Tão poucas que logo fui guiada até o jardim, onde todos os Cavaleiros me esperavam ainda sem recuperação total.

Se vestiam despojados, com as roupas costumeiras. Ikki tinha o lábio cortado mas seu humor parecia ter melhorado.

- Podemos ir?

- Claro Saori. - Seiya disse prontamente e deu-me o braço e eu enganchei o meu no dele.

Adentro da floresta, ficamos em fila indiana. Sendo assim, me livrei do "gentil" braço de Seiya que, enquanto caminhávamos, tinha roçado o meu peito direito de propósito. A trilha da floresta era desconhecida por todos nós. Não era muito larga e uma grama rala a limitava para que então as arvores densas pudessem crescer. As copas frondosas impediam-nos a ver o que nos aguardava a frente.

Ficamos quietos todo o trajeto, os Cavaleiros sempre me observando com olhos famintos por informação e às vezes abrindo a mata para eu passar. Mais uma vez Ikki e Shiriu foram exceções, mas isso se devia ao fato deles estarem logo atrás de mim e de Seiya. A escuridão inquietava os pensamentos de todos.

Quando a trilha começou a planificar, ouvi:

- Nossa! - disse Shun sem muita sonoridade. Ele era o primeiro da fila.

Se não estivesse sendo controlada soltaria um grito agudo e levaria a mão à boca. As árvores tinham dado espaço a uma clareira iluminada por tochas vermelhas e pela grande Lua Cheia. Do lado direito, uma cabana construída com bambu era iluminada interiormente por velas que deixavam passar pelas frestas das cortinas de pano o seu brilho; no lado esquerdo, um riacho com 2 metros no máximo de distância entre uma margem e outra corria. Porém era o centro que mais impressionava. Um círculo demarcado por pedras fora formado e envolta dele mulheres pálidas com a idade parecida com minha dançavam seminuas em volta de uma pequena fogueira. Seus cabelos estavam presos desajeitadamente com o que parecia ser (e era) ossos; uma tanga de couro grosseiro cobriam-lhes entre as coxas e os seios balançavam com a música, pintados com círculos vermelho.

Uma exclamação rondava os olhares dos Cavaleiros e mais uma vez procuravam explicações no meu rosto que, por força da Deusa, era inexpressivo. Não precisei aturar isso por muito tempo pois uma garotinha igualmente indiferente à cena saiu da cabana. Se as jovens da roda eram pálidas, aquela não se comparava. Além da roupa branca, seus cabelos chegavam a ser brancos e seu olhar também era cinzento.

Vindo em nossa direção, ela cantava em uma língua desconhecida segurando um espelho com as mãos.

- Boa noite jovens senhores; boa noite Vossa Divindade - saiu de sua boca uma voz fininha e tranqüilizante.

- Boa noite.

Depois de todos a cumprimentarem igualmente, ela se postou perto da fogueira e disse alguma coisa que fez as jovens da roda pararem de dançar e ouvissem-na atentamente. Reparei que as seminuas tinham os olhos em órbitas, como se tivessem sido dopadas com ervas, e, neste momento, percebi que perto do riacho alguns potes de cerâmica continham uma bebida esverdeada.

- Meu nome é Kanna. Sou a virgem regente deste ritual, em serventia à Deusa Atena. - curvou-se para mim - Há quatorze anos que a nova Atena está neste mundo. Saori Kido substituiu brilhantemente sua antecessora, Nidoriko, que era a encarnação de Atena. Sendo Sta. Kido secretamente a encarnação de Nidoriko, ela é consequentemente Atena.

Aquelas palavras foram-me uma surpresa. Nunca soubera quem fora Atena antes de mim, e talvez tal pergunta nunca me infestara a cabeça. Não observei meus companheiros para saber se estavam surpresos ou não, a Deusa não permitia que meu olhar "seguro" desviasse.

- Uma nova Atena vem ao mundo todas as vezes que este corre perigo e é ameaçado por forças das trevas poderosas. Infelizmente, a cada geração é necessário uma encarnação mais cedo que a anterior porque os perigos sofridos pela Terra estão se agravando cada vez mais.

- Para conseguir justiça para o mundo, Atena conta com a ajuda de Cavaleiros que portam armaduras sagradas e lutam pela paz em troca do pouco reconhecimento que têm e do tato pelo que é correto. Eles não precisam se renovar, porém o corpo humano da Deusa necessita de regeneração que só pode ser alcançada pelo Ritual.

- Hoje é o primeiro dia do ciclo de Afrodite na Terra e além disso somos abençoados por uma Lua Cheia. Hoje é o dia em que a Força Suprema escolheu para que Saori Kido faça o Ritual.

Para mim não foi uma surpresa saber que minha vida estava no fim (ao menos era o que parecia), todavia fui tomada por desespero interno quando a notícia de um Ritual chegou aos ouvidos. Temia que isso não fosse apenas uma encenação barata de Atena, já que ela a fazia escondida sob o bosque em vez de querer mostrar para todos os humanos seu bom feito. Os Cavaleiros também ficaram assustados, mas eles podiam demonstrar. Seus rostos estavam pensativos e não pelo ultima vez me fitavam na vã tentativa de obter reação.

Kanna soltou uma mão do espelho e com esta apertou meu punho, me levando para a cabana. A Deusa cuidou para que eu fosse obediente mas consegui ver um homem vestido com manta e segurando um cajado levar os Cavaleiros para um canto da clareira, perto do riacho. Os garotos ainda estavam assustados mas agora tinham a dança das pálidas para distraí-los.

Ao entrar na cabana me deparei com mais garotas seminuas, porém um pouco mais conscientes, como Kanna. Esta por fim largou o espelho e virou-o com a face para baixo no chão.

- Você não pode ver a sua transformação, a Deusa pode.

Novamente me assustei em encontrar alguém que sabia diferenciar Saori e Atena. Então os dedinhos finos soltaram meu punho e, depois de observar a marca deixada, por eles notei, com mais paciência, que a cabana tinha muitos daqueles potes de cerâmica e um grande baú feito de folhas de palmeira.

Enquanto uma seminua, sempre cantarolando como todas, empurrava a erva na cerâmica para que eu a bebesse, outras duas me despiam. Eu queria muito impedir que fosse tocada, porém a Deusa parecia dedicada em me comandar naquele dia, não permitindo que algo fugisse de seus planos. Com esses pensamentos, ouvi risadas dos Cavaleiros do lado de fora, mostrando que já estavam sob os efeitos da erva.

Kanna começou a cantar palavras compreensíveis, enquanto minha cabeça doía e rodava.

_"Menininha,_

_" pura pelo esplendor._

_Guardarás em seu ninho_

_Um ovo de divino amor."_

A mistura com ervas logo bagunçou minha visão e eu suplicava por mais enquanto meu corpo era pintado de vermelho- sangue. Sim, era sangue, pois um veado foi jogado na minha frente e dele tiravam sangue quente que ardia em contato com minha pele. Nesta altura nem mais força contra Atena eu fazia, meus músculos estavam leves como plumas.

Do baú foi tirado por Kanna um pano que outrora fora branco, mas estava encardido e sujo de sangue. A garota deu às seminuas, que amarravam logo abaixo da minha cintura, tapando meu sexo. Alguém jogou pouca água em meu cabelo e colocou nele um enfeite de ouro também tirado do baú.

_"Bota, esquenta, rola_

_Em um ciclo envolvente._

_Parece que amola,_

_Mas há de estar contente."_

Logo que o cheiro da morte do veado começou a se agravar e até eu, sob forte efeito de droga, podia senti-lo, fui tirada da cabana. Kanna nunca deixava de cantar e nova música e também carregou, ainda voltado para o chão, o seu espelhinho.

A clareira estava vazia e as outras seminuas, que haviam dançado na fogueira, tinha sumido assim como os Cavaleiros. As seminuas restantes penetraram na floresta e então só haviam eu e Kanna. Ela elevou a voz, apontando a mão e o espelho para floresta.

_"Mãe, filha, irm_

_Esposa, amante, vilã..._

_São todas em somente uma,_

_Personalidade em suma."_

Eu, não sei se por vontade própria, extinto ou pelo comando da Deusa, corri adentro da mata. A canção de Kanna não sumiu mostrando que ela me seguia de certa distância. Meus olhos ardiam e com a escuridão eu não podia ver além de dois palmos à frente.

Barulhos, uivos, gritos e grunhidos se misturavam sob o penetrante luar que iluminava entre as copas. A maioria deles eram, obviamente, de humanos, e por isso continuei correndo naquela direção, talvez com esperança de encontrar alguém.

_"Poder tem para brilhar_

_Mas, certa hora,_

_A época vem sem demora,_

_E o ovo vai chocar."_

Os galhos me arranhavam e me cortavam e eu não parava. Minha garganta estava seca mas nem isso, nem o vento e nem o orvalho apagavam a energia dentro do meu corpo. Não sabia o que procurava e não conseguia pensar se tinha medo ou não. Conclui de onde vinha o sangue do pano branco assim que vi o sangue dos cortes na minha barriga e braços escorrerem.

A voz de Kanna era tão clara que ela parecia estar ao meu encalço mas eu sabia que isso era impossível visto que eu corria velozmente. Meus olhos se aguaram e lágrimas e suor e sangue se misturavam sob minha pele.

_ "Fardo majestosamente pesado,_

_Precisa de asas para voar._

_Arranca da mãe, sem malícia_

_E estão esta apaga..."_

Uma caverna apareceu na minha frente e eu a alcancei e finalmente parei. Caí na pedra fria mas meu corpo não se arrepiava, e minha cabeça estava insana. Fechei meus olhos mas o barulho também vinha na minha direção, eu não precisava correr atrás dele.

A música de Kanna parou e abri os olhos. Neste momento uma luz surgiu no interior da caverna. "Tochas", fiz força para pensar, e então sentei-me. Um homem nu a carregava. Ele estava em estado parecido com o meu, sujo de sangue, suor e com muitos ferimentos. Não sabia quem era mas uma idéia parecia ecoar na minha cabeça, uma idéia implantada.

"Deus... Eu sou a Deusa e ele é o Deus."

Os dois certamente tinham esse pensamento colocado por Atena na mente. Depois de tirar jogar para um canto um gamo morto e uma lança, o homem sentou-se ao meu lado e deitou-me novamente. Tocava-me com violência e eu nada fazia a não ser corresponder as suas carícias.

Tomou a minha boca e não tardou para estar deitado sobre mim lambendo meus mamilos como se eles fossem fugir dali a qualquer momento. Eu uivava de prazer mais ainda não sentira nada...

O sexo do homem procurou o meu, rasgando o pano branco, e quando o achou penetrou com tamanha violência e rapidez que eu gritei. Não sabia se soltava-me dele e atirava-o a metros ou se me juntava mais. Dor, muita dor infestou meu corpo e talvez uma certa repugnância. Tinha perdido minhas virgindade totalmente manipulada...

O homem, em cima de mim, pulada enquanto eu respirava desacreditada de ainda estar viva. As costas dele ganharam belos arranhões e logo nós nos juntamos, abraçados, em um pacote sangüento, suado e com o sêmen dele.

Assim adormeci no dia de meu aniversário de 14 anos...

* * *

Na próxima manhã o sol que entrava na caverna me acordou, junto com uma dor de cabeça de ressaca e também provocada pelo cheiro do gamo morto. Estranhamente não tinha as cordas da Deusa presas aos meus punhos. Ainda ouvia a minha respiração e estava muito cansada mesmo tido dormido. Descobri o porquê quando me virei e encontrei Seiya, nu, abraçando o meu corpo também despido.

"Não foi um sonho. Deusa, por que usa mal aqueles que lhe servem?"

Soltei-me dos braços de Seiya ainda sem acordá-lo e mais uma vez corri, com um riacho de lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas e ganhando mais cortes. Nunca odiei tanto à Deusa, não esperava que fosse possível odiá-la ainda mais do que odiava. Usara meu corpo e ainda me obrigara à transar com o seu humano amado, talvez porque ela própria não podia faze-lo.

Alcancei a clareira e ela estava vazia e cabana, fogueira e tudo tinha sido removido. Caí na grama, sem conseguir parar de chorar e congelada de frio. Me perguntava a que Deus Seiya representara e se ele se lembrava do que acontecera na noite anterior. A dor entre as minhas pernas ainda latejava e eu amaldiçoava a indelicadeza de Deus.

Depois de um tempo indeterminado assim, ouvi:

- Saori Kido?

Uma luz surgiu na escuridão dos meus pensamentos. Se havia algo que eu queria ouvir, era aquela voz. Porém não consegui responder, da minha boca nada saiu; continuei a chorar e tentei em vão sufocar os soluços. Meu frio pareceu passar e eu não estava tímida de estar nua na frente de Ikki; não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

O meu silêncio foi respondido igualmente. Ikki sentou-se ao meu lado e tirou a blusa, enrolando-a em mim.

Juntei força para chegar perto do ouvido de meu amado e sussurrar, com a sonoridade disponível no momento:

- Sim, finalmente.

Nunca vi olhos tão brilhantes e profundos como os de Ikki. Soube na hora que era o único, junto comigo, que sabia que eu fora possuída. Seu lábio ainda estava ferido e eu me entristeci por isso. Preferia ter mais uma dúzia de cortes do que vê-lo ferido.

- Ikki...

Abracei-o delicadamente e assim ele correspondeu. Depois de horas a fio, o sol já subia, ele disse:

- Você está bem? Precisa de algo?

Eu estava muito pensativa e então dirigi minha atenção para a pergunta dele. Transmiti meus pensamentos para ele:

- Eu estou grávida, Ikki, sei que estou. Você só pode me ajudar de uma maneira...

- Fale-me como. Se está é a única maneira eu quero aceitá-la!

- Faça-me amar este filho.

Não precisou de mais palavras, nosso olhos e gestos falavam por si sós. Beijei-o vagarosamente, aproveitando ao máximo todos os detalhes e cuidando para mão machucar os meus cortes e o corte dele na boca. A língua dele começou a acariciar o meu lábio inferior, depois passou para o meu pescoço enquanto a mão explorava a minha coxa e depois ele sugou meu mamilo calmamente, de modo bem diferenciado do de Seiya. Eu beijava a sua testa, tocava suas nádegas, acariciava suas costas.

Seu sexo procurava com calma e tesão o meu e quando o encontrou não penetrou imediatamente, mostrando a sua preocupação em me ferir. Fora tão calmo e carinhoso que, ao invés de dor, tive muito prazer na hora H.

Nós nos abraçávamos e repetíamos palavras carinhosas até que paramos. Nos beijamos por muito tempo, com as pernas entrelaçadas, até que ele se vestiu, me pegou no colo e foi na direção da Mansão Kido.


End file.
